


Electric Eye

by Winnetou



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Tony to podglądacz
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Pepper ma bardzo kompetentną asystentkę.Tony, ty zboczuszku.





	Electric Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Electric Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662603) by [Winnetou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou)



> Powstało, bo tak. Niech Tony ma coś od życia.
> 
> Tytuł zaczerpnięty z piosenki Judas Priest [The Hellion/Electric Eye - Judas Priest](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GhvzMGDzt70)

Pepper Potts potarła zmęczone oczy. Nigdy nie spodziewała się, że posada prezesa Stark Industries będzie łatwym kawałkiem chleba, ale czasami nawał obowiązków ją przytłaczał.

\- Co jeszcze mamy na dziś, Natalie? – zapytała swoją asystentkę.  
\- To już wszystko, pani prezes – odparła kobieta zaglądając w terminarz.  
\- Chwała Bogu – westchnęła Pepper odchylając się w fotelu i zamykając oczy.

Drgnęła, kiedy drobne dłonie dotknęły jej ramion, ale masaż był w tej chwili dokładnie tym, czego potrzebowała, więc nie zaprotestowała. Rozkoszowała się błogim uczuciem odprężenia i zaskoczyło ją, kiedy dłonie asystentki nagle się zatrzymały. Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła, że Natalie wpatruje się w nią uważnie.

Żadna z kobiet nie przerywała ciszy, jaka zapadła w gabinecie. Między nimi pojawiło się napięcie, które musiało znaleźć gdzieś ujście. I znalazło, kiedy Natalie pochyliła się i pocałowała Pepper, która była zbyt zaskoczona, żeby jej przerwać. W końcu asystentka odsunęła się od niej.

\- Czy jest jakiś konkretny powód twojego zachowania? – zapytała Pepper dziwnie opanowanym tonem.  
\- Pomyślałam, że po tak ciężkim dniu przyda się pani chwila zapomnienia – odparła ta i znów ją pocałowała.

Pepper bardzo szybko odnalazła się w tej nietypowej sytuacji, głównie dlatego, że Natalie zdawała się doskonale wiedzieć, co robi. Jednym ruchem ręki zmiotła z biurka wszystko, co się na nim akurat znajdowało, poderwała Pepper z fotela i pchnęła na blat. Spódnica podwinęła się jej do połowy ud, a Natalie natychmiast wsunęła pod nią dłonie, podciągając ją jeszcze wyżej. Z początku Pepper jeszcze się wahała, ale kiedy poczuła, jak szczupłe palce dotykają ją przez bieliznę uznała, że walić to wszystko i coś się jej, kurna, od życia należy. Zaczęła rozpinać bluzkę Natalie, która całowała ją z zapamiętaniem.

Udało im się już pozbyć części garderoby, kiedy zadzwonił telefon Pepper. Zerknęła tylko na niego i uznała, że nie musi odbierać.

\- Nie chcesz z nim porozmawiać? – zapytała Natalie odrywając się na chwilę od ust Pepper.  
\- Tony może poczekać – wydyszała Pepper, ale Natalie jakby jej nie usłyszała, tylko złapała komórkę i odebrała połączenie zanim Potts zdążyła ją powstrzymać, po czym z uśmiechem satysfakcji podała jej telefon. Pepper rzuciła jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i wzięła aparat.  
\- Witaj, Tony.

To, że Pepper rozmawia akurat przez telefon nie przeszkodziło drugiej kobiecie w robieniu tego, co robiła do tej pory. Potts co prawda próbowała ją przystopować, ale było to trudne zważywszy na to, że miała do dyspozycji tylko jedną rękę i musiała kontrolować swój głos. A przynajmniej się starać.

\- Co? Och… Nie, wszystko w porządku, serio. Aaaach… Tak, Tony, konferencja się udała. Kiedy będziesz? Wieczorem, tak? Aaaa… N-nie… Nic mi nie jest. Ja… Jestem w gabinecie… Właśnie… wchodziłam po schodach, stąd ta zadyszka. Tak, Tony, to tylko zadyszka… Oooch… Muszę kończyć. Pa!

Rozłączyła się i rzuciła telefon na fotel, ale nie trafiła i urządzenie wylądowało na podłodze, obok jej stanika, który Natalie ściągnęła w międzyczasie. 

***

Tony ze zdziwieniem patrzył na swoją komórkę, jakby ta mogła mu wyjaśnić dziwne zachowanie Pepper. Wyczuwał, że coś jest nie tak. Do głowy przychodziły mu różne scenariusze, a każdy kolejny był gorszy od poprzedniego. Miał co prawda przy sobie zbroję, ale wracał akurat prywatnym odrzutowcem z Waszyngtonu i jej użycie w tych warunkach było raczej niewskazane. Gdyby tylko mógł sprawdzić, czy Pepper nic nie grozi…

I nagle go olśniło. Przecież jej gabinet to był kiedyś jego gabinet, w którym osobiście zainstalował system ukrytych kamerek. Dostanie się do niego nie zajęło mu nawet dziesięciu minut, łącznie z odpaleniem laptopa. To, co zobaczył, wprawiło go kolejno w osłupienie, niedowierzanie i ekscytację. Takiego scenariusza zdecydowanie nie przewidział…

Oto dwie rude (rude!) laski całują się w jego gabinecie, na jego biurku (no dobra, kiedyś jego) i najwyraźniej na całowaniu się nie skończy. Gapił się w ekran czując, że dostaje ślinotoku, a jego spodnie zaczynają robić się niewygodne. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy resztki sumienia słabym głosem przypominały mu, że to przecież Pepper, a w ogóle to nieładnie jest podglądać, ale zostały bezwzględnie zmiażdżone przez wspomnienie tych wszystkich fantazji, w których to on przypierał Pepper do blatu tego biurka.

Gapił się tak jeszcze kilka minut po czym przypomniał sobie, że zainstalował tam też mikrofony. Znalazł słuchawki i krzyknął przez interkom, że ma zamiar pracować nad bardzo ważnym projektem i nikt, pod absolutnie żadnym podwodem, ma mu nie przeszkadzać. Jakaś przytomna jeszcze część umysłu przypomniała mu, że lepiej zamknąć drzwi, co czym prędzej uczynił, niemal potykając się o własne stopy. Wrócił na fotel, założył słuchawki i włączył nagrywanie, uznając to za godną rekompensatę zważywszy na fakt, że jakiejś rudowłosej asystentce udało się to, o czym on mógł tylko pomarzyć.


End file.
